Beggin'
by cocowriter2.0
Summary: This was inspired by a tumblr prompt something like 'he doesn't beg but he'll beg for her'


**A/N **Serious writer's block with my other Suits fic! Really hoping i get my mojo back. Anyway this story kinda planted itself in my head and I just went with it...

Suits is not mine neither are its amazing characters (BIG SIGH) Enjoy :)

The world has changed quite a lot. From the time he was a boy it's been changing rapidly and dramatically for all people, but especially for women. A lot of women are on top; socially, politically, economically, occupationally and so on. Harvey sees and appreciates this change but he still dominates in the most primal ways, with his charm and wit. He won't beg for anything, doesn't need to, won't beg for a woman... but he'll beg for her...

* * *

_"I'm not your husband, I'm your lawyer!"_

He cringed internally when the words left his mouth. It was basically a desperate outright plea and Jessica would definitely pick up on it. It was always emotionally charged atmospheres like this with her that had him slipping, showing just how much he wanted her. The words spoken like an accusation, begged her to consider him for the role, to not _just_ be her lawyer but to marry their professional relationship with a social one. He was beseeching her to

Obviously she picked upon it, she always did. The moment the elevator doors closed and her blood started to course through her veins at a less frantic rate, the adrenaline slowly fading out of her system, she mulled over their argument as was usually the case. They were lawyers; they didn't mince words or mix them up. _I'm not your husband..._ he could have chosen any other relationship; he could've said I'm not your brother, your son (_no matter how weird)_ anything but husband. He wanted her and not in some kinky deliciously naughty sexy way only, _because obviously he wanted her that way,_ he also wanted her in a more permanent level headed way, wanted to be with her in each and every way imaginable.

It was a good thing she left when she did, because whenever they argued like this they came dangerously close to acting on the tempest of emotions and hormones that like tentacles of seaweed threatened to drag them under the surface and she always feared they'd never be able to find their way to the surface for air without each other and after that they'd be bonded forever by forces much greater than themselves.

* * *

"Why would we merge with him?" he asked, face all scrunched up. "I was all good for a quickie; you know get in get out but now you want to make it official? Don't you think this is moving a bit too fast, one great ride and now we're headed for the ball and chain" he finished flashing a smirk at her.

"I thought these last months had shown you that sometimes you have to do some slightly undesirable things to prevent worse things from happening," she said, one brow arching up. "I don't ever want to be in a position when our backs are against the wall like that and it feels like we're getting screwed in every hole in our bodies."

"And we won't, we just proved we're the real deal Jessica, we beat everyone one that came up against us," he said indignation rising in his voice.

"That's the point exactly, they shouldn't even dare it, with Darby no one will waste their time taking such cheap shots at us," she countered trying to persuade him to see what she already clearly saw.

"You do remember that _The Titanic_ sunk right, we don't need him we're fine as we are." Harvey knew that all he had to do was get Jessica to see that so long as they worked together nothing would be great enough to bring them down. That sounded suspiciously sappy, like a line in some tween song or a rom-com; sometimes his head betrayed him in the most intimate ways. At least, he thought, he didn't always blurt them out loud the moment they crossed his mind.

"Harvey this is a good thing and if you know it, you're just sore that you're name's not going up anymore," she said as she moved to her office door, signalling the end of their conversation. He followed her to the door but couldn't resist getting the last word in.

"Who says I'm going to lose? I'm just trying to help you save face, you know back out before I beat him and then it gets awkward," he said with a serious face just before he left her office.

Harvey fights for her.

Harvey fights with her.

Harvey will beg for her.

Harvey will let go of his pride and earn her because he knows deep in the essence of his being that he doesn't have a chance in hell if he doesn't at least make an effort. He knows he has to show her, work for her because she was a trophy, and not the kind of trophy you get and then put on the shelf, no, the much more personal kind; like the scar you got the last time you fell off your bike before you finally learnt to ride, the kind of trophy that became a part of you, bettered you and would stay with you for life because trying to remove it would be chipping away at your very core.

When all was said and done, Jessica was aware of just how good Harvey and she were and how much more and greater they could be if they added another dimension to their relationship. Jessica wasn't a fearsome person and neither was she easily spooked but she couldn't shake the feeling that as phenomenal as they would be together, there would possibly be tragedy. Great loves tended to attract great tragedy and she knew it would destroy them both and she was too much of a '_self-preservationalist_' to willingly put either one of them in that situation_._

However, even the strongest resolution can be challenged and even overturned when it is continuously under siege and Harvey just did not let up. They were not teenagers and this wasn't some angst riddled _thing_ that they would outgrow. This ran deeper, stronger and that was essentially the reason they couldn't just let it go but she knew for their own good that's exactly what they'd have to do. She kept deflecting his advances but her walls would surely crumble soon and Darby would provide an excellent respite for a time so she could recuperate and rebuild.

* * *

Harvey was right, as usual, the marriage wasn't going smoothly and it wasn't just the discomfort of accommodating an intrusion, it was the rejection of stuffing a triangular piece where a round piece should go, they were stretching to accommodate but it was beginning to tear them apart, cracks showing at the seams. Darby was as strong-willed as Jessica but unlike the give and take that allowed her and Harvey to work so smoothly together they were abrasive; the bruises were constant, their skins raw from the abuse and it would end this.

It thus ended, not tragically, overall amicably; custody of the kids was easy, there was no squabbling over the property and everyone was happier when it was over. Jessica hated being wrong and it seemed she'd been doing that a lot lately, she would need to search within herself for the answer why. She, after all, could not be _The Chess Master_ if she had lost her foresight because the next time it may not be as easy to recover in fact the next time might be their last. In this cutthroat business once you seemed vulnerable you immediately became the next convenient gourmet meal for the big fish in town. She'd wanted to be the biggest fish but maybe just a cut above medium would do and do well.

* * *

"Harvey what do you want?" Jessica asked as he waltzed into her office, hands in his pockets looking like the guy who just stole the entirety of _Alexander_'s empire from right under his nose. They'd obviously been unable to remain antagonistic towards each other for long when the merger had become a reality and Harvey had bitterly eaten his humble pie.

"You know," he said choosing not to sit so he could maintain the upper hand, both literal and figurative. He had to admit, this was probably one of his very favourite things; winning and winning against Jessica, it was the epitome of victories for him and always gave him a deep satisfaction like a the way a cool drink slithered down your throat on an unbearably hot day; he got the shivers and he loved it!

"Yes I know so what else can I do for you?" she knew he wanted her to come right out and say it but she wouldn't be worth her salt if she didn't at least make him ask her. With them there would always be a tally and so she folded her hands on her desk and gave him her most inviting look meant to set a client at ease enough to tell her each and everything.

"Well, there's this person I advised not to do something and they did it anyway, it backfired, and now they seem reluctant to give me my due credit," he said willing to play along with her, for a while at the most.

"Maybe what you should do is be content with your victory, you know humility and all that," she said a grin teasing the corners of her mouth. She was definitely not going to give him what he wanted it was a victory of her own in all this mess.

Harvey made himself comfortable on her couch gazing past her to the lights in the other buildings, the sun having set more than a few minutes ago. This was it, this was his moment. "We should do us," he said his eyes fixing on hers, gaze unwavering. "I mean, I deserve a drink at least," he said with a smirk. Jessica had remained passive not a flicker of emotion; shock, disbelief... anything, had passed over her beautiful features.

"Well, I know I could use one," she replied while glancing at her watch. It wasn't that late yet, just 7:30pm so they could squeeze in at least two drinks and call it a night, well for her anyway. He liked to 'hunt' after their drinks, something she chose not to examine too closely because the path seemed slippery and treacherous so she filed it away in her mind in its darkest recesses. "We should leave soon though if I'm going to have more than a drink," she said swivelling around in her chair to pick one or two files that she needed to look over before tomorrow morning.

"I'm choosing where," he threw over his shoulder as he left her office, quickly closing the door behind him to cut off any retort she might've thrown his way. _Cheeky bastard_ she thought, she'd let him choose after all it was his 'victory party' of sorts, he knew the places she approved of and if she didn't she simply would refuse to go in.

* * *

Harvey and Jessica were engaged in a heated conversation about his taste in music, after he'd had a veritable one-on-one with Ray about some similarly obscure album that he loved. He'd insisted they take his car since he knew where they were going and it was only now that she'd glanced out the window to actually see where they were that she realised they seemed to be heading towards... her home?

"Harvey," she said with a warning in her voice, "where exactly are we going?" She turned to look him in the face and he just shrugged his shoulders refusing to answer. She decided to wait and find out, maybe he'd chickened out of the drinks after all.

* * *

Harvey's tie was loosened his jacket on the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was leaning against the kitchen island top. Jessica had also taken off her jacket and slipped off her heels and she was seated opposite Harvey. They were laughing at Harvey's impression of Darby, Jessica had found him amusing but as he was to be the other half of the team she hadn't felt right indulging in that particular emotion.

From the beginning Harvey had every intention of them having their drinks at Jessica's, because this was one time he certainly didn't want to be in public. Sometimes victories were better enjoyed in solace not with a million and one distractions.

That didn't mean there weren't some distractions he didn't enjoy, Jessica for example. Her head resting in her palm and some of her hair had slipped into the valley left open by her blouse and he was imagining the skin it was caressing, he wondered if she felt it against her skin especially when her chest heaved as she breathed, he wondered if it would be the same if he traced the same path with his fingers...

Her perfume wafted towards him whenever she moved which wasn't a lot but it still tantalised his senses, she smelt like vanilla and cocoa. She literally smelt good enough to eat and he was hungry as hell. If he could at least sip her essence just once, press his lips against hers it just might help, though he also knew that once could never and would never ever be anywhere near enough.

Jessica looked at Harvey, he'd gone quiet and his eyes were kind of glazed over like he thinking about something really hard. She looked at the way his hand cradled his glass and briefly wondered whether he was as gentle with everything else he touched, if that gentle touch could be transformed into a far more intimate gesture when he cradled her face as their lips joined. She shook herself to rid herself of the image and set her mind back on course. That seemed to do the trick, even Harvey seemed to come back to himself.

Jessica slid off the chair and went to top up her drink. She was enjoying a fine whiskey, just two would be enough for today, she could obviously take more but tonight wasn't that night. She gestured the raised bottle towards Harvey in lieu of asking him if he wanted more and he sent her his tumbler, when could he ever turn her down.

Harvey was glad she'd eventually accepted his location proposal because he was far more relaxed here and so was she. The fact that she wouldn't have to leave to go back home is what eventually sold it for her, plus she had a great bottle of whiskey she'd wanted to have for awhile and this seemed like just the time.

"It's too quiet," Jessica said after she gave him his drink, her own drink in hand she went in search of the remote for her music system and when she found it a soothing jazz piece filled the apartment. She settled on the couch and tucked her legs under her. "Come over," she said as she turned and invited him to join her. He sat next to her, a bit of space between them but he could still feel her warmth emanating from her. He itched to throw his arm behind her but knew he'd be pushing and so he settled for reclining and enjoying the music which was good.

"Harvey, what happens next?" Jessica asked so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Well we continue being awesome," he said and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes at him briefly but eventually returned his smile.

"We never stop being awesome," she said with a smirk. "It's just with the way it's been going lately, I feel like this is just the calm before our ship runs aground." She traced the edge of the tumbler as she said this not being able to look him in the eye.

"Whatever comes I'm sure we can deal with we always do, besides right now we've sent a strong enough message," he said shrugging, "anyway who tries us again is just plain stupid. I mean we've proved ourselves."

"I'm just tired of being blindsided," she breathed out, "it's frustrating as hell."

"I've got your blindside," he said seriously. They looked at each other and the moment became too intense for him and he looked away. "I think I should get going," he said and polished off his glass.

_You're running Harvey! Since when do you run? This is probably as close as you're going to get, tell her! Do something! Just don't run..._ His mind once again decided to betray him but he knew what he had to do. He got up and she followed him, smiling.

"I'm surprised, you haven't even said _"I told you so"_ once, is that growth I detect," she said barely containing her mouth at Harvey's blank expression before he caught on.

"I'm not done yet Jessica this is just half of part one," he said flinging his coat over his arm.

Jessica was standing by the door, her hand on the handle, smiling at him; feet bare and he knew instantly that he just couldn't leave. He couldn't explain it but he just knew that this was the moment, their moment, the slice of time in history that was uniquely theirs and it was now or never. That _clarity_ might also be a result of the whiskey but anyway... He had to know whether he was alone in this thing or not.

He walked right in to her, invading her space but not touching her and just observed. Her pulse spiked at her throat and she flushed as gooseflesh just briefly rose on her skin. She also sucked in a quick breath, he put down her reaction to the alcohol slowing down her reflexes and wearing on her defences.

He let his jacket slide to the floor as he stepped closer to her his eyes locking with hers and his arms came up on either side of her to rest on the door at about her waist. She kept his gaze, refusing to be the one to look away.

"Harvey-," she began but he cut her off.

"Please," he said his eyes imploring her. His hands finally touched her arms running from her elbows to her hands which he held on to. Her eyes remained on his though her body was reacting to his touch, as innocent as it was. "Jessica please," he repeated coaxingly. He was begging her to let him know how she felt and if she felt the same to give them just a chance. Her eyes told him she felt for him but the fear spoke of her apprehension, her hesitance.

His hands, those gentle hands, moved up her arms to cradle her face. He was just as gentle with her as she'd imagined he would be. He drew nearer and with their lips lightly touching whispered breathless "please" and then captured her lips with his. The kiss was tentative, he was waiting for her response and as the seconds, what felt more like days to him, passed he began to fear she would not give them this one chance and he began to draw back as his arms dropped to his sides.

Before he got very far she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him back for a kiss, their eyes closing. Harvey held her waist as the kiss deepened once she granted him access to her mouth. He pressed himself more firmly against as they grew more breathless. Harvey drew back to nibble at her lower lip when air became a pressing issue. Her right hand slid down to rest over his heart as his left rose to cover hers and held it there. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other before Harvey dove in for another kiss.

Jessica's hands wandered down his back as Harvey tilted her head with one hand to deepen the kiss. His other hand was slowly pulling her blouse out of her skirt and when he succeeded he let his fingers draw nameless patterns in the small of her back, enjoying the silky smoothness of the skin there.

Jessica's eventually tired of his shirt and began to undo the buttons of his shirt which she pulled off him and let her hands first rest on his shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath his skin and her desire spiked. She then removed his vest and smiled into the kiss liking what she was feeling. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes to appreciate the delicious view she had uncovered and Harvey took the opportunity to quickly rid her of her blouse too. He ran his hands up her sides and smiled at her sharp intake of air. When she rested her head against the door he kissed along her neck, liking how the lace fabric of her bra felt against him when she breathed in and out. He was especially proud of the way they hardened quickly and his lips travelled higher to trace the shell of her ear.

He thought of something and moved back down to her neck, beginning to suck on the flesh there with purpose. Her eyes immediately flew open when she realised what was happening,

"No hickeys Harvey," she said but it lost some of its punch when she gasped as he rubbed more intimately against her. His lips strayed further downward in search of a perfect mocha globe to close around but she held either side of his face and drew him back up for a searing kiss.

Jessica curled a leg around his, opening herself up more to him and he pressed closer. He had his hands in her hair and her hands her around his waist. She whimpered when he teased the roof of her mouth with his tongue and tried to lift her leg higher being stopped by her tight skirt.

Harvey used one hand to undo the clasp of her skirt and draw the zipper down pushing it down just enough so that it could slide the rest of the way on its own. He immediately picked her up, her legs instantly wrapping around him.

"Bedroom," she breathed into their kiss. He wrapped a hand completely around her waist, the other at the base of her neck guiding the kiss, and turned to go to her bedroom. They crashed against the wall in the hallway and she lowered her legs to stand. She undid his belt, popped open the button of his trousers and lowered the zipper torturously slow as she smirked at him. She suddenly forcefully pulled them off and let him step out of them. She kissed his chest and tweaked his nipples and his eyes rolled.

Harvey took her by the waist again and walked her to her bedroom thanking God he found the right one on the first try. Her bed was huge and he couldn't help thinking of all the things they could try on it but had his attention drawn back to her when crawled on it to lie in the centre, legs crossed and hair splayed out behind her.

He immediately followed her onto the bed covering her with his body because Harvey would never pass up on a chance to be on top, _literally _he thought with a smirk, even when it came to sex. _Wait,_ he thought, _were they having sex, were they making love, were they fucking? What was this exactly?_

His train of thought was interrupted when Jessica grabbed his ass andran her tongue along his chin followed by her teeth. He ground against her, in an almost reflex reaction to her ministrations, and then he began his attack on her.

His hands followed his mouth as he kissed a path down to the valley between her breasts. He was pleased to discover that the clasp of her bra was at the front and quickly undid it cupping one warm mass his mouth nibbling around the edges of the other. He stayed away from the peak and turned his attention to the other as Jessica's hands tried to guide his head to the place she so desperately needed him. He playfully pulled at the underside of her breast with his teeth as he smirked up at her.

He continued his southward journey but left his hands to tease her breasts still refusing to attend to her aching peaks. He alternately kissed, sucked and nibbled his way down her stomach to the edge of her panties.

He jumped down to her inner thighs refusing to go anywhere near the delicate piece of fabric that kept her from him. Jessica was on the verge of whining as he once again switched to her other high his hands massaging her thighs and running up and down her legs.

"Harvey please," she finally gave in and he smiled because it would always be a competition with them. He slowly pulled her panties down her legs, following his progress and she looked on in utter shock when, instead of just chucking them to the floor, he went out to stuff them in some article of his clothing, _his trousers_ she guessed, they were closer.

"Unbelievable," she said when he got back, "I'm lying here naked and you're going to stash your trophy?" she continued realising just how much he had wanted this, she must've underestimated just how much...

"You're thinking too much," he said and settled himself between her legs and slid a finger along her opening ending with a light tap to her clit which immediately had her focused back on what they were doing. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue against her clit as he let his finger continue to tease along her slit.

Her hands tangled in his hair and urged him on. Then he moved his tongue to her lips and savoured her taste, just as spicy as her but refined. She tasted like cinnamon and honey, smooth and spicy and he could get addicted to it. He let a finger ease into her and she let out a contented sigh as he finally gave her what she needed. He slowly turned his finger this way and that as he pumped into her. He added another finger and pumped in more forcefully as his tongue continued to lap at her clit.

When she started to buck up against him he had to use one hand to hold her still. He let his tongue join his fingers at the top of her opening and she let out a high pitched squeal he'd been sadly unaware she was capable of making and felt himself twitch against his thigh.

He moved back to suck on her clit and curled his fingers upwards and towards himself and her orgasm tore through her with a scream of his name and he thought she'd also tear out handfuls of his hair with how tightly she was holding on to it. He continued pumping into her through her orgasm and just as it was tapering off, he thrust back into her with a purpose as he scrapped his teeth across her nub. He then quickly kissed his way back up her body to her breasts. He covered her nipples with his hot mouth and continued pumping into her, his other hand pinching and rubbing her clit.

Her second peak was more intense and left her trembling beneath him and looking the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her. He never wanted to go back to anything before this, he wanted to be with her always in the most intimate ways and protect her from anything that might hurt her. He needed her so badly and if he had anything to do with it, this would just be the beginning.

He suddenly found himself on his back, Jessica smiling down at him. She proceeded to explore his face with soft kiss that trailed down to his chest, her hands playing on his stomach. As she went lower Harvey couldn't do anything but look at her as she drew his silk boxers down and off his legs, immediately taking him in her hand. She licked his head like a Popsicle and he dropped his head back onto the pillows. She was twisting her hand up and down his length as she caressed his head with her tongue.

She took him deep in her mouth and he almost lost it and he knew he had to end it. There was no way his first time with her would end like that, he had to be in her, see her face, know what she felt like.

He pulled her up to him and brought her down for a kiss. Her legs were on either side of his thighs and he felt her hand slide down between them to grab hold of him. She was guiding him into her when he turned the tables. She was instantly flat on her back and he grinned down at her.

"I might've figured you wouldn't want-," she began but gasped as he slowly pushed into her. He leaned down to sensuously capture her lips with his as he let her adjust to his size. Her arms were curled under and over his shoulders. Harvey's hands were on her lower thighs, his arms over them holding her legs apart. She let her hands run down his back, relishing the way his muscles flexed as he moved.

Jessica was just as used to being in the lead as Harvey was and turned them over. Only their considerable experience prevented him from slipping out and Jessica continued his pace just increasing it slightly as she got more comfortable. Eventually her hands either side of Harvey's chest; she let go and began to ride him in earnest, her hair forming a curtain around them.

Harvey was kneading her ass, _gloriously perfect ass_ he thought, as he pushed up into. They were panting heavily now and Harvey took hold of her ass and sat up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

They were so close to each other, Jessica's breasts pressed against his chest as their sweat slicked skin rubbed intimately. They slowed down enjoying the intimacy of the position, indulging in a kiss that completely stole the last of their breath. Jessica ground down onto Harvey and he held her so tightly she would later see the marks his fingers left behind, evidence of the intense passion they shared.

When it became too much and Jessica was close she threw her head back and Harvey laid her down, drawing her knees almost to her chest as he relentlessly drove deep into her, pulling almost all the way out each time. He ground against her nub each time he went in and she was crying out uncontrollably as he pushed her nearer the precipice.

Jessica's grabbed for the sheets twisting them as her back arched impossibly, pushing her breasts to his chest. She screamed out his name as she came, her sex clamping down viciously on him setting off his own violent orgasm and he breathed her name her out as it subsided.

"So this was the other part of the '_I told you so'_?" she asked after they'd caught their breaths. He was still on top of her and inside her so he turned her not wanting to leave the comfort of her velvety warmth.

"No," he replied, "but that was amazing, we should do it again," he said like an eager child. She smiled and placed a hand against his chest, tapping her fingers against it.

"Well, there was that thing..." she smiled at him and he kissed her again, content that this wasn't the end.


End file.
